


Star on the Top

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Requested fic, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Daisy finds Piper decorating for Christmas a little earlier than usual.





	Star on the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Piper/Daisy given by Moonheart01

It was the middle of November when Daisy was doing rounds in the Lighthouse.

Daisy go to one of the main control rooms and saw Piper, instantly smiling at seeing her girlfriend, but she was decorating a christmas tree. In the middle of November.

Daisy walked behind Piper, hugging her “Pipes, it’s the middle of November,” she giggled, “why this early?”

Piper grinned, “hello to you too, and because I wanted to help lift people’s spirits around here.”

Daisy smirked, she took a star-shaped bauble, balancing it on Piper’s head, “well, the star goes on the top, consider mine lifted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
